Another Mess
by Un.filltered
Summary: Hidan and Kakuzu get a cheap inn for the night and try to unwind after a long day.


"HARDER!" Hidan yelled. He was bent over a small rickety table that was in the cheap, almost bare, inn room. Kakuzu was such a cheapass, not even splurging enough to have a comofortable bed to get fucked in. Kakuzu stood behind him with a frown in his brow. Hidan knew he hated being told what to do. "well then hurry the fuck up already" he thought to himself.

"Shut up. You're starting to sound like a cheap whore." With that he spanked Hidan hard enough to leave a hand sized bruise (if he didn't real so quickly that is.)

"Fuck you old man! I just didn't realize you were such a PUSSY" Hidan looked back with a smug smile, meeting with furious eyes staring down at him.

"The only Pussy here is YOU." Kakuzu said sternly. He was done playing nice. In a instant he spread Hidan's butt cheeks and shoved two dry fingers in. He groaned at the delightful pain, digging his black nails into the side of the table, leaning back against the appendages inside him, trying to get more of the long needed sensation.

"Definitely a whore." Kakuzu said unimpressed as he shoved another dry finger in. Lazily moving around and stretching only enough so he could comfortably fit in the warm tight hole. "Mmmm~" Hidan moaned, as he was being tiredly explored by the older man. Feeling the rough dryness of being not so lovingly prepared. Though he was still thankful for any prep at all. Half of the time he would just ram in without any notice, and though he loved pain, that kind of raw pain was different.

"Enough already... hurry up and fuck me" Hidan said slightly breathless, hurrying to put his knees on the table in a exaggerated doggy style position, and wide open for the older man to do as he pleased.

"Just shut up and stay quiet already!" Kakuzu grabbed a fistful of silver hair and slammed his face into the wood the table with a loud bang, blood starting to trickle down the middle of his forehead. He just grit his teeth and looked back with anger, but mostly just frustration for the older man.

Kakuzu trying to pay no mind to how annoying his young companion was, still with one hand pushing him into the table, his other hand pulled out his half hard member. Giving it a couple pumps for good measure, he spit on his now mostly hard cock as he lined myself up with the tight abused hole. Hidan blushing with anticipation as he heard the familiar sound and feel of final preparations. In that instant kakuzu rammed himself all the way to the hilt, on the way hitting that oh-so-sweet spot.

"AHHHHHHHhhhhh!" Hidan practically screamed as he was overwhelmed with the amazing pain and pleasure that hit him all at once. "Fuuuucck, kakuzu. it's so good.. Agh!"

Kakuzu annoyed with all the ruckus his partner was causing took it upon himself to shut him the hell up already.

The thick black threads came out of nowhere, and before he could protest his mouth was being explored and covered by them, ultimately silencing him into mumbling whines. "Finally. That's better." Kakuzu said as he really started to focus on the pounding at hand. Hidan was always soo tight no matter how little or how much preparation he gave him. He loved it. He Craved it. Fucking Hidan senseless was by far his favorite pastime (next to collecting bounties that is). He hated the stupid shit he would always go on about, especially during times like these. He would never admit the way that Hidan moaned drove him to the edge. Thrusting ruthlessly into the smaller body, he let go of the handful of hair and replaced it by holding both of Hidan's hips, pulling them back as he slammed himself inside of that addicting heat.

"MMMM!" Kakuzu stoped for half a second after hearing a particularly loud moan from the smaller figure beneath him before realizing what just happened.

"Oh? Well look what I've found." He said with a sadistic smile, before slamming back into the same spot. "MMMMhhhhh.." Hidan grit his teeth harder and clenched his eyes shut as he felt the pressure starting to build up and pool in his lower stomach. He reached down between his legs and started stroking his abandon member, trying to get more of the insatiable pleasure.

"You're so lewd..." The older man said as he looked at Hidan, clenched tight and jacking himself off, as he kept hitting that spot inside him, making him tighten even more each time. He knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Quickly he pulled out and flipped the boy over without effort, returning his treads in the process. "Ah! What the hell ka-!" Hidan's eyes went wide as he reached down and started pumping his swollen cock before quickly slamming back in, never missing to hit that spot. "Ohhhghhg... fuck.. jashin.." His hands flew up to his religious pendent and gripped it tightly as he felt immense pleasure start to build up.

He was becoming one with his god.

Kakuzu looked down at the sight before him. Usually neat, slicked back silver hair was messy while a deep blush plastered his face. Blood still tickling down his forehead, head cocked far to one side, eyes clenched tightly shut, both hands clenched over his chest, and body exposed for the taking. He made sure to match the pumping of Hidan's wet cock to the thrusts of his own. He knew they were both at the end as he felt the smaller body tighten almost uncomfortably around him.

"AHH FUUUUUUUUUUUCCKK..." Hidan yelled in ecstasy, his pendent clutched tight to his chest as he covered kakuzu's hand in a sticky mess as he came, hard.

"Mmhh.." Kakuzu gave a low moan as he mindlessly came into his partner in crime. filling him up to the brink, spilling out as he slowly pulled out, satisfied. "Ahh" kakuzu sighed.

They had made another mess again.


End file.
